totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yizzy
Yizzy is a character in Total Drama Summer,Total Drama Disney,Total Drama Hamburger, and Total Drama Circus. She is the cousin of Izzy. She first appeared in chapter 10 of Total Drama Summer and made more story appearences later. Character Yizzy is a little bit diffrent than her cousin Izzy. She likes pretty stuff similar to Lindsay. It's planned she could be friends with Lindsay. She likes the beach which is why she could do good at the later challenges. She also doesn't like beans because they make her fart loudly. She gets scared when Izzy goes crazy. She also sneezes very loud. (alergies) In the story Total Drama Summer Chapter 10- Yizzy appears at the resort where the contestents are to see her cousin Izzy. They are happy to see eachother. Yizzy watches the contestents do their challenge. She saved DJ from drowning by jumping in and getting him out. Yizzy was watching what happend during the pool ceremony and saw DJ get voted off. She probably knows it was Justin. Desprate about this, she asks if she could join the killer crabs team which he says yes, making her a member on the killer crabs. Chapter 11- Yizzy was still angry about DJ being voted off so she decided she'd do revenge on Justin. She askes Izzy to go against Justin. They do and a big fight happens but causes them to have low scores in the fasion show. She then tells everyone that he voted off DJ. Her team loses and she probably told everyone to voted Justin off. At the pool ceromony, Justin is voted off and her revenge was finished. Chapter 12- Yizzy suddenly had a mental breakdown and Lindsay, Beth, and Leshawna were a little nervous. During the fishing challenge when the killer crabs suddenly almost caught a fish, she totally freaked out and it got away. Her team lost. At the pool ceremony, it was shown that she got voted off. Though she didn't mind that she was leaving. Possibly due that she can see DJ. Leshawna asks what her breakdown was and it was really her brain shutting down at time. She then leaves on the boat of losers, probably going to where the losers are. Chapter 23- Yizzy wasn't shown in this chapter but was confirmed to have gone home when the show ended, thus she didn't end up in the second season Total Drama Universal. Total Drama Disney Chapter 1- She is with the others on the plane ride. While seeing Izzy, she is a little grossed out by Owen's eating habbit but Izzy tells her he's okay. Yizzy was one of the many people to be surprised when Chris arrived. When they arrived at Disney world, she was put on the Mickey team. Her team won the challenge. Chapter 2- Yizzy was with the others for the first part of the challenge. When DJ got scared by a snake (Kaa), he ran behind her and Chirstin, which they both smile at him. Her team wins the first part of the challenge. (more when chapter 2 is finished.) Total Drama Circus Yizzy will appear in Ricky490's story Total Drama Circus. Her role is unknown as of yet. The Total Drama Island Movie Yizzy is planned to appear in The Total Drama Island Movie. It is unknown if she's a main character or a minor character as of yet. Total Drama Hamburger In Welcome to Total Drama Hamburger, Yizzy was one of the later contestants to arrive. She arrived at the same time as Harry did. She was silent through most of the chapter but did talk about Sunshine's food later. She was later placed on the Killer Hobos team and was going to begin her first challenge. Go down a giant water slide into a safe zone farther away. Yizzy was more talkative in The Water Slide of Doom. She was one of the contestants to go down the slide and into the safe zone. When the Screaming Pixies were going, she saw DJ kissing Marine after she helped him conquer his fear and she got mad because she likes DJ. Unfortunetly her team lost because of "Gojira" not jumping. Later in the mess hall Heather was thinking of voting her off but she and Justin said that she didn't do anything wrong. They then later agreed to vote "Gojira" off. At the campfire ceremony, She got the final smore and "Gojira" was eliminated. She, Heather, and Justin watch him leave with a happy glare knowing that their plan to vote In The Bug Catching Starts Now! Yizzy didn't really talk until near the end of the chapter. The challenge was to catch bugs due to that there was a lot of bugs everywhere. Her team only got fifty bugs while the Screaming Pixies got three hundred and seventy five and her team lost. In the mess hall she agreed to vote Alejandro off and then joined an alliance with Heather and Justin. She got a smore that night. Yizzy was silent in Dodge Rocks but was the second to last to be knocked out. Her team lost for a third time but was automaticly safe due to Justin needing medical treatment. As they take him away Yizzy looks depressed showing that she's starting to like Justin. Chris even commented on that at the end of the chapter. Relationships Izzy- Yizzy has been friends with Izzy for a long time. However, she would get unconfortable around her sometimes. DJ- Yizzy saved DJ from drowing. She is deeply touched by him. After he is voted off by Justin, it's planned she might get revenge and try to get him back. Justin- Like Izzy, she really dispises Justin, most likely because he voted off DJ, but she did help him vote off "Gojira" in Total Drama Hamburger so it's possible the conflict has changed. Leshawna- She could be good friends with Leshawna as shown in chapter 12 when Leshawna asks if she's feeling okay. Lindsay- Yizzy could be friends with Lindsay but it's unknown at this time. Beth- She could be friends with Beth but it's uncertain as of yet. Owen- In Total Drama Disney, she is grossed out by his eating habbit, but this might change later on. Christin- She could be friends or enemies in Total Drama Disney, but this is unconfirmed. Teams Killer crabs (Total Drama Summer chapters 10-12) Mickey team (Total Drama Disney chapters 1-current) Trivia *Yizzy is an update design of Izzy. *Yizzy is the 2nd person (after Heather) who did not win a challenge in Total Drama Summer. Though she did win the first challenge in Total Drama Disney. *Yizzy was originally going to resemble Lindsay but was changed to look like Izzy at the last second. *Yizzy offically did not get into Season 2 because said by Izzy that she left after some time at Playa des losers. She could possibly appear again. *Yizzy will not return in Total Drama Universal. See also Total Drama Summer Total Drama Disney